The Da Slytherin Code
by Critical Ashes
Summary: When Pansy Parkinson is murded Draco dicides to investergate. He discovers that the muder is something more. As Draco faces threats from Harry Potter he finds it harder to find answers that could save him and the few people he cares about.
1. The Prologue

**_Note: This is only the start.It is short but its only the Prologue.Other chapters are on the way._**

Prologue

Pansy Parkinson walked out of the cubical. She wasn't happy. She needed Draco, but she couldn't have him. She went up to the sink and looked into the mirror. The reflection showed Pansy with tears running down her face, her make-up was smudged and her eyes were red. She had spent all day in the prefects bathroom crying. Her reflection moved when she moved. She looked down at her robes. _Filthy _She thought. When she looked back up into the mirror a figure stood behind her. She swung around. The figure covered her mouth with is hand. Pansy started swinging her arms at the figure, trying to slap him. Suddenly he realised her and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at her stomach. _AVADA KEDAVRA. _The green light shot out of his wand and Pansy fell to the floor. The figure picked Pansy up and threw her into the filled Prefect bath. She sunk strait to the bottom.


	2. Draco Malfoy PI

"Mr. Malfoy" Snape Snapped. "You will have to stay behind for detention. I'm surprised in you." Draco saw Potter mouth 'Teachers pet' to him. Draco had been getting crap because he passed all his tests the year before. Draco spent a lot of days by himself. The only ones who would talk to him were two Slytherin girls who always sat in the corners of classrooms. They barley make a noise. There names were Venell Darkgrath and Des Jenkins.

A large black owl came flying into the classroom just as everyone was packing up. It landed on Snape's desk. Confused, Snape untied the rope from its legs and opened the envelope. A small note was inside. Snape read it out to the class._ "All students are to return to their common room strait after the bell."_ Snape looked up at the speechless class. The bell had rung no long afterwards. The students filed out of the classroom and into the corridor. Draco caught up with Venell and Des. "What do you think has happened?" Venell asked. Des looked at her. "I don't know but it must be important."

As they made there way into the Slytherin common room they noticed a group of girls crying. Snape was in the middle of the common room and everyone was around him. He shot a look at Venell and Des. "Sir what's happened?" Des asked. Snape's face gave a concerned look. "Pansy Parkinson was found dead this afternoon." He said. More girls burst out in tears. Draco felt Snape wasn't telling them everything. Snape scurried out of the common room not long after that. Draco grabbed Des and Venell's hands and pulled them closer. "We are going to take a look for ourselves." He whispered. Des and Venell's eyes widened. They were about to disagree but it was too late. Draco had left the common room.

Draco entered the girl's prefect bathroom. Venell and Des were not far away. There was tape everywhere. Draco went under the first tape and up to the sink. Draco saw nothing there so he went under another tape and up to the bath. He saw a body on the bottom of the bath but he noticed something quite disturbing. It wasn't Pansy's body. It was the body of Hufflepuff's head boy. Pansy's body wasn't there.

_**Note: Venell Darkgrath and Des Jenkins are people i have added. They are not in the HP books. I Just felt Crabb and Goyile didnt work with the plot.**_


	3. Cubical Blues

_**OK this is the next chappy in the fic. This probely the most important one yet beacuse stuff in it will come back later. AlwaysR&R with comments, plot suggestions andhandy tips. They are welcomed with open arms.**_

* * *

Draco took a good look at the bottom of the bath. Pansy's body wasn't there. He checked a thousand times. It was just the body of the Hufflepuff Head boy. Venell and Des came up either side of him. Des was about to let out a scream but Draco covered her mouth to stop her. "Not until we leave." He whispered to her. "We will get the blame otherwise." Des gave a nod to indicate she understood. Draco turned to Venell. She gave a nod as well. "Now there is something not right about this." Draco said concerned. Venell sighed. "Well there is a different body at the bottom of the bath. I mean im just guess but maybe that's it." She said sarcastically. Draco shot her a look. "No I mean something I cant see here. There's more to this puzzle." He turned to Des. "Didn't you come in to check on Pansy at lunch? Someone said she was crying and you went off to see her." Des nodded as tears ran down her eyes. She was close to Pansy. "Where was she crying Des?" Des looked up at Draco. She found the question irrelevant. "Over in one of the cubicles." Draco was onto something. "Show me." Des looked away from Draco. She started to walk slowly toward the cubicles.

"This one." Des said, pointing at the end cubical on the left. All of the cubicles were closed. Draco looked her in the eyes. "Get on my shoulders and look over the top." Des frowned.

Des grabbed the top of the Cubical and peered over. Draco groaned as her high-heels digged into his shoulders. "Anything?" Draco asked. Des stood still for a bit then burst out into tears. "What is it?" Draco asked. "There's blood spatted everywhere on the wall….and…..there is a message in blood it says _'they killed me but im back.'" _She burst out crying again. It was as Draco feared. "Can you see the next cubical?" He asked her softly. "Yes. There is more blood on the wall and there is a different message saying '_A Soul for a soul.'_" Venell gasped as she held her hands to her mouth. It was what Draco had suspected.

* * *


	4. An Innocent Diary? I Think Not!

_**Alright anouther Chapter. Hmm mabey just as important as the one before. Anyways R&R with comments and tips Please.**_

* * *

Des put her feet on the ground. "Do you need a hug?" Venell asked softly but Des went walking off crying hard. She went up to the mirror and looked at its reflection. Her tears fell into the sink and made a loud noise. Des looked down.

Something was in the sink. It was a small diary. Des picked it up and looked at the back for a name. "Whose is it?" Draco asked now walking up to Des. Des frowned as she read the gold name printed across the bottom. "It belongs to Tom Riddle." Draco stared at her through the mirror.

"Impossible." He snapped. "Potter destroyed that years ago. Father showed me." Des turned around to Draco. "What if he didn't? What if he only made it stronger? I mean what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger right?" Draco gave a sigh. "It's possible. Now we got all we need for now let's go back to the common room."

He headed for the door but Venell's stopped him. "We still haven't found an explanation for that." She pointed to the dead boy in the water. Draco frowned at her. "We haven't found an explanation for anything yet but we've got what we need." He snatched the diary out of Des's hands and walked under the tape and out the door. Des and Venell followed.

After the three had left, a the cubical opposite to the ones Draco, Des and Venell had searched opened and a boy with round glasses and a scar on his head stepped out and walked to the door.

* * *


	5. A Conversation With A Diary

Onward with anouther chapter. In this one Draco uses the Diary. Ohhhhhh Spooky > Anywho R&R. New chapteris on its way.

'Example' Means Draco wrighting inthe Diary.

_'Example'_ The diary wrighting back.

* * *

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room quietly. There was tiny groups scatted round the room. Some people were still crying. Des, who walked in behind Draco was also crying. She went up to the dormitories and Venell followed her. Draco decided to go to a little corner by himself. Once he sat down he checked if anyone was watching him. The coast was clear. He reached into his robes and pulled out the Diary. He opened it. All the pages were blank. He grabbed a quill and dipped it into ink. He wrote in the diary.

'Hello?'

The word disappeared into the paper.

'_Hello.'_ The word appeared out of nowhere.

Draco dipped his Quill and continued righting.

'I found this in the prefect's bathroom.'

'_Really? That's interesting.' _

'How so?"

"_That's not where I left it."_

'Where did you leave it?'

'_A Place for Draco Malfoy to find it.'_

'This is Draco Malfoy.'

'_Excellent.'_

'Who is this? Is this Tom Riddle?'

'_No.'_

'Who is it then?'

'_I'm afraid I have to leave.'_

'No don't.'

'_I have to. Goodbye'_

Draco gave a sigh and wrote: 'Bye.' He then closed the diary and put it back in his robe.


	6. The Potter Deal

_Ok ok im sorry i didnt get this up sooner but ive been busy latly. Anywho R&R._

* * *

Draco walked up to a wooden door located in the 4th floor corridor. Ten minutes ago he had received a letter from a mysteries person telling him to meet them on the 4th floor corridor. Draco gave a lame excuse to his fellow Slytherin's but they didn't care. He opened the door slowly. It creaked, making the person inside jump. "I thought I told you not to sneak up on me." He said frowning. "Well Potter I cant help it." It looked as though Draco had said that too loud as Harry Potter gave him an evil look.

"I thought me and you had a deal Malfoy. I haven't seen you hold up your end of your bargain." He whispered.

"And when would you like me to do my part of the deal."

Harry gave a small laugh. "Never. It's all changing. You have to kill."

"What if I won't do it?" Draco crossed his arms

Harry gave another short laugh. "Then I will."

Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Don't even think about killing who I think you're talking about."

Harry gave a laugh. "If you break your end of the deal not only will I kill the person you failed to kill but ill also kill your parents. Understand?"

Draco lowered his wand. "And how do I know your lying?"

"Well you will just have to find out."

Draco wasn't sure weather to believe it or not but enough was enough. He turned around and left the room.

Harry waited till the door was closed before he turned to a table in the corner of the now empty room. The table was covered in shadows from the night. A voice came from the direction of the table. "Find Lucius Malfoy at once."

Harry nodded. "Yes Master."

The voice gave a tiny laugh. "And torch the mansion"

Harry gave another nod. "Yes Master."

* * *


	7. Hanging In The Dark

_**Onwards with anouther chapter. Please R&R. Thank you to those who have.**_

* * *

Draco slowly opened his eyes. His blurry vision adjusted to see the top of his four poster bed. Loud snoring came from Blaise, who sleeping in the bed left of Draco. Draco placed his feet on the green carpet and pushed himself out of the bed.

He scratched his head as he left the room and down the stairs to the common room. He sat in a cosy green beanbag. The fire was crackling away in front of him. He grabbed _The Daily Prophet_ from the table next to him. He unfolded it and read the headline on the front.

**Malfoy Mansion Burns. No Survivors. **

Draco gasped as he double checked if he read right. Then he triple checked it. Tears formed in his eyes. A creaking noise came from behind him. He ignored it. It got louder. He gave a sigh as he turned his head to see what was making the noise. It was his Parents, hanging by rope around their necks. They were dead.

* * *

Hermione held the paper up, showing Harry and Ron. They were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room. "What do you think?" She said. Ron looked at the paper. He was stunned. "I thought the Malfoy Mansion was protected by You-Know-Who." He said rubbing his eyes. Hermione looked at Harry. "What do you think Harry?" Harry looked at her and looked away. "Err…its….fine I guess."

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I thought you would be happy."

Harry got up. "I've got to see someone." Ron shot him a look. "Who would possible want to see you at this time?" Harry shot him a look back. "That's none of your business, Ron." He left the two alone after that.

* * *

Harry opened the spare classroom door. He looked inside then stepped in and shut the door. A desk was in the shadows. A voice came from the desk.

"Im proud of you for eliminating the Malfoy parents." The cool voice said.

Harry nodded. "Im proud to be working for a wonderful master."

The voice gave a laugh.

Harry asked the next question carefully. "Who do I kill next?"

The voice stopped laughing. "Ill handle the next one."

Harry frowned. "Well can I know the name, master?"

The voice gave another short laugh. "His name is Harry Potter."

Harry didn't believe what he was hearing. "But that's me."

The voice continued laughing. "I know. Your next."


	8. And? Who is it?

_Ok personaly i think this chapter is shithouse and i could have done better but i was in a hurry. Please R&R. Thanks to those who have and t those who didnt **Boo Hiss**_

* * *

Draco sat in the cold chair in Snapes office. Tears fell down his face. Snape burst into the room and up to Draco. He held a cup of tea to Draco's face. "Dink up." He said quietly. Snape went around to his desk and sat down. "I'm sorry Draco. I knew your Parents well." He said softly. He looked Draco in the eye. "I know who did it though."

Draco's eyes widened. "Who?" He asked. Snape hesitated. "Well Potters missing. It's only a hunch though." Draco sighed. The door bust opened again and Dumbledore strode in. "It is not Potter." He said. "We have discovered fingerprints at the scene of the crime." Snape looked up at Dumbledore. "And? Who is it?" Snape asked. "Venell." Dumbledore said looking at Draco.

Draco frowned at Dumbledore. "Its not Venell. How could you say that?"

"We have the evidence."

"Well its wrong."

"Evidence never lies Malfoy. I trust by now you should know that."

"ITS NOT VENELL."

"Clam down Malfoy." Dumbledore said calmly.

"HOW THE HELL AM I MENT TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU COME HERE ACCUSING MY BEST FRIEND OF MURDER."

"She has been taking in to the ministry and will face a hearing tomorrow."

"You can't." Draco whispered. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Im afraid its out of my hands this time."

Tears fell down Draco's cheek.

"Well can I see her, at least."

Dumbledore sighed. "Ill see."

* * *


	9. A Meeting with Venell

_Ok this chapter couldnt of been done without my best friend XxVenellxX who was my Co-wrighter for this chapter. Anywho you know the drill which is R&R please_

_

* * *

_

Snape walked along the corridor, next to Draco who was covered in a small blanket around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked softly. Draco was seeing a side of Snape he had never seen.

"It's not Venell, Snape. I just know it."

"I don't think it is either. Venell couldn't go through with something like this." Draco nodded to this then looked around the corridor.

"Snape, where are we going?"

"To the Great Hall. It's the temporary Slytherin Common Room while the Ministry sort things out."

They came up to a large door. It was the entrance to the Great Hall. It started to open by itself. When Snape and Draco walked inside the Hall every Slytherin who was there stopped what they were doing and stared at Draco.

The House tables were stacked on the sides and there were a couple of couches in the middle. Toward the back was sleeping bags laid out across the floor.

There was a movement in the crowd, it was Des. She ran up to Draco and wrapped her around him "Oh My God ...Draco im so sorry" She sobbed into his shoulder and then looked into his eyes "I heard what happened to Venell" She said trying to hold back the tears

A Seventh year came up to Draco and Snape.

"Dumbledore has sent a request that you must report to his office immediately" He said.

"Come on them." Snape said heading for the door.

After climbing the moving stairs around the giant bird statue they reached the door to Dumbledore's office. Snape opened it.

"Ill stay here." He said. Draco walked into the office. There was no sign of Dumbledore but Venell was sitting on a seat near the desk. Draco walked up to her slowly.

She sat there with head in her hands not realizing Draco's presents. Draco crouched down in front of her and move the hair covering her eyes.

"Venell? Was it you who did it?" He said slowly and shakily.

Venell looked up slowly to face him, her eye's were red from crying. She looked him the eyes

"Why Would I do such a thing?" She tried to hold back the next set of tears. "I didn't do it."

Draco sighed. "Who did then?"

Venell's attempt to hold her tears in failed. "It was him. He told me to touch the rope."

Draco's eyes widened. "Who?"

"The voice. I herd his voice. I wasn't thinking it. He was in the common room

Draco sighed again. "I believe you."

Venell leaned over and grabbed him. "I didn't do it. I was framed. You got to help me Draco. I was framed." Tears fell down her face like rain out of the sky.

Dumbledore came through the door Draco came through in and walked up to Venell and Draco. "Times up, im afraid."

"Dumbledore." Venell cried. "You got to help me. It wasn't me. I swear."

Dumbledore gave Draco a look so Draco got up and headed for the door. Venell's loud sobbing make a tear fall from Draco's eye.

* * *


	10. Venells Trial, Part 1

Part One Of Venells Trial. Remember to R&R

* * *

The Next day Dumbledore allowed Draco and Des to attend Venell's hearing. They had travelled by Floo Powder thought Dumbledore's Office to the Ministry.

Once checked in they made their way down to Courtroom Ten. Draco waited with Des outside the slimy door of the courtroom.

Rufus Scrimgeour, The Minister of Magic, past Draco in a hurry and up to the large door. He went to open it but stopped and turned to Draco and Des.

"Are you the two students?" He asked softly.

Draco looked at him and said nothing. Des, on the other hand, sprang to life.

"Dumbledore said it was ok. If you want us to go..."

Rufus raised his hand to stop Des. "No im just telling you that we don't usually allow spectators but we have bent the rules on this one occasion." Draco still said nothing.

"Well I suppose we should head in." He said walking to the courtroom. Des and Draco followed slowly.

* * *

The stone walls, dimly lit by a couple of candles, sent a shiver up Des's spine as she walked in. Two low stands were on either side on Des and Draco and another, higher stand was in front of them. All the stands were filled.

There were two empty chairs in the middle and two empty chairs beside the stand on the left.

Draco figured these were their seats and went and sat in them. It seemed ages before the doors burst open and Venell slowly walked in. She was followed by a man. They both sat down in the two chairs in the middle

Rufus, who was sitting in the front row of the highest stand, started to speak. "Venellarah Leigh-Sara Hallie-Maree Darkgrath of 1784 Closed Passage Road, London, England, you have been accused of the following crimes: Murder, Vandalism, Attempted Murder and Abduction…… Percy are you getting this down?"

Percy Weasley sat at the end of the Stand. He had a Parchment and a Quill. He quickly wrote what Rufus said. "Yes sir, every word."

"Good. Who is your Witness for the Defence?"

The man who sat next to Venell stood up. "Professor Severous Snape."

It was dark inside in the court and Draco only just realised that the man who walked in and sat next to Des right now was Snape. Snape was her defence.

* * *


	11. Venells Trial, Part 2

_Part Two of the Trial continues. Sorry for taking so long. R&R._

* * *

Snapes eyes flicked to Draco for a second then back at Rufus.

"Mister Minister, I have not heard that Venell was charged with abduction an-"

Rufus cut him off. "We have received a complaint saying that Miss Darkgrath tried to murder them and after failing, Miss Darkgrath tried to abduct them."

Venell got to her feet. " I nev-"

"You will have your turn to talk, dear." This was the fist time Madam Bones talk. She was next to Rufus.

Venell sat back down and Snape cleared his throat before he began talking.

"Minister, how do we know if this 'Complaint' is real? It could be fake."

"What are you accusing us of Snape?" Rufus barked.

"Im not accusing you of anything, Minister, im just saying my client cant be charged with accusations coming from a complaint."

"Well we have the person who lodged the complaint in this room. Im sure she will be happy to testify."

Snape sighed and muted. "Damn."

Madam Bones spoke. "The court calls upon Des Jenkins."

Everyone turned to Des. Venell put her hands to her mouth and gasped. Tears formed in her eyes.

Des got up, walked over in front of Venell and Snape, and faced the stand.

"State your name." Rufus said.

"Deseriegh Emma-Sandra Jenkins."

"Tell me what happened on the night Venell attacked you."

"It was late. Venell and I were in the girls dormitories with a few of our friends. They all went to bed and Venell and I were the last ones left up. Then she said she had a knife. She pulled it out of her robes then attacked me saying 'its all your fault' then she threw her knife away and tried to take me away but I screamed and woke up everyone so Venell stoped and pretended like nothing happened."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"You may sit. Court calls Venell."

Venell stood up. "She is lying, I didn't do anything. I was down in the Common Room with Emily George. Ask her."

"Im afraid we can't."

"Why. You let her testify." He said pointing at Des who was back sitting with Draco.

"Emily George is missing." Venell gasped. She heard a slit laugh from Des. That was it.

"YOU BITCH." Venell screamed at Des. "YOU'RE LYING." Venell started running to Des but was tackled by Snape.

"Venell Darkgrath" Rufus Said. "I find you guilty of all charges."

Venell stood back up. "But im innocent."

"You will be held at the Ministry until we can find a proper place for you."

Venell started crying loudly. Draco just watched them take her away. A Tear fell from his eye. He believed Venell.

* * *


	12. Late Meetings and Morning News

Ok this is the second last Chapter for this Story but dont worry this will turn into a seris so there is more on the way. I can say that the next chapter will have a Major Plot Revelation. Please R&R.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco sat on his four-poster bed. It was getting late and his roommates were in the common room so he was all alone. His memory kept flashing back to the trial. The desperation for freedom in Venell's eyes. She could not have done it. Someone behind Draco cleared their throat. Draco turned his head to the door where Dumbledore was now standing. Draco got to his feet.

"Dumbledore, Sir." Draco said barely getting the right words to come out.

"Sit down, Draco. I've came here to tell you that Ds could be lying, I trust you know that."

"It's crossed my mind but I don't know why she would."

"Has Des always liked Venell?"

"Yes, their best friends."

"Has Venell done something to Des that may have upset her?"

"No."

Dumbledore sighed then sat on the bed next to Draco's one. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. As far as I know."

"Has Des or Venell gone to see someone and never stated the names of the people their meeting?"

"Des has. Why? Do you think that's got something to do with everything?"

"At the moment, Yes." Dumbledore got up and headed for the door. "But I wouldn't worry about it." He said. "Now go to sleep." He finished as he closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco woke up late. Everyone had left for classes and he was just getting out of bed. He rubbed his eyes as he took of his PJ's and put on his robes. He went down the stairs to the common room. It was empty. He went over to the fireplace. There was a note on the table in font of it. He opened it and read it.

_Dear Draco_

_You and Des do not have to attend your first three classes today. You have been under far too much stress so use this time wisely._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Draco scrunched up the note. He noticed _The Daily Prophet_ on the table next to where the note was. He grabbed it and read it. The Headline said it all.

_**Darkgrath Guilty **_

_The youngest witch charged with murder faced court yesterday. Venellarah Leigh-Sara Hallie-Maree Darkgrath, 16, faced court with Snape, A Hogwarts Teacher, as her defence. A statement was made by her best friend Des saying Venell attacked her. Venell responded with 'It is all lies." Then after, she tried attacking Des but was stopped by her defence. The court had no alternative but to charge her with all crimes. Miss Darkgrath is now the youngest Witch or Wizard to be sent to Azkaban. _

Draco looked at the picture in the paper. It was Venell's mugshot. He scrunched it up and threw it in the fire. "Those idiots." He yelled.

"So you read it them?" Came a voice behind him. It was Des.

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't. Venell did do those things but the more I think about it, she was not her self. She had a crazy look in her eyes as if she was possessed or something."

She came and sat on the couch, where Draco was now sitting. "I hope you can forgive me though." She said. She then leaned over and kissed Draco. He didn't break away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Many Reveling’s

Everyone thought Pansy Parkinson was Talented when it came to advance Magic but they only knew the beginning what she could achieve. When she was fourteen her uncle told her about a very difficult spell that not many people knew about. Not even Dumbledore himself. He called it the _Frew-Handon-Mucnumo _Spell. Pansy could never say it. Her uncle said just before you die you use the spell and it sucks the soul out of the nearest person and feeds it to you. Once you have the new soul you can live again. He also said if discovered by the ministry it could be labelled as Dark Magic.

At the age of fifteen, Pansy had searched old text to discover how to perform the spell. She was successful. She then spent all year learning the spell.

This was how she survived when she was attacked in the bathroom. When her attacker left her at the bottom of the bath, she was still alive but only just. She was the second person ever to survive the killing curse but she was incapable of moving. The Hufflepuff Head Boy came seconds later after hearing noises. He saw Pansy's body at the bottom of the bath.

Pansy knew this was the time to use the spell she spent so long learning. The next bit was blurry to Pansy. She can only remember standing at the edge of the bath and seeing the Head Boys body at the bottom. She survived the killing curse. Second one to ever do it. She remembered Potter and his Lightning bolt scar. She quickly ran over to a mirror and checked. There was not one there. Her stomach hurt so she lifted her T-shirt. There was a scar on hr stomach. It was not on the shape of a lightning bolt. It was in the shape of a small moon.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Des and Draco were getting hungry. The porthole to the common room opened. Dumbledore strode in. "Draco I have a present for you."

Draco and Des stood up. "What is it?"

Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a large banner next to him started to rise. It reveled a small room with some kind of object inside. Des knew what it was.

"It's a Pensieve." Dumbledore said. "It's brand new. I thought you might need it."

Draco walked into the small room and up to the Pensieve. Dumbledore went to it to. "Allow me to demonstrate." He said. He held his wand to Draco's temple and slowly pulled it away. A white trail came out of Draco's temple and followed Dumbledore's wand. He gave his wand a gentle flick and the trail fell into the Pensieve.

"It's your memory of the trial so you can see it anytime. Just make sure no one see's you come in here apart from Des." He then left the tiny room and Draco followed. With another flick of his wand, the banner fell back down again covering the room.

After Draco went to lunch, he headed back to the common room but something caught his mind so he headed for the fourth floor. Once there he went down a giant corridor. A hand from behind grabbed him by the mouth and pulled him into an empty classroom. The person who put him in the room left and a voice from a desk started to speak. The room was dark so Draco could not see the person.

"Draco I need to reveal something." The voice said.

"Oh yeah, what?"

Candles to the side suddenly lit reviling the four Hogwarts house banners on the wall.

"The four houses of Hogwarts." The voice said. It was a low tempered voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"Slytherin has always been the house of the dark lord. Right?"

"Right."

"Wrong.

Some candles blew out only leaving enough light for Draco to see the Slytherin banner.

"The chamber of Secrets has always been Slytherin's, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong again."

Some candles lit again so Draco could see the Slytherin banner and the Hufflepuff banner.

"It wasn't always Slytherin's. The story was mixed up and covered up over the years. You need to know this Draco; this could save the world of magic. Hufflepuff were the ones that were under the real control of Tom Riddle. Not many people know this but during his time at school Tom had controlled of all the big players in Slytherin but he wanted more. So he seized control of most of Hufflepuff in order to a rise of dark power and have many minions and his hand"

"Sure." Draco said sarcastically. "Why would he want control Hufflepuff when he had Slytherin at his feet?"

"They turned the Slytherin's bad to revolt against Gryffindor and Ravanclaw."

"So what you're saying is that the Chamber of Secrets belongs to Hufflepuff."

"Precisely."

* * *

This chapter has been re-visited to make it more clearer for you to understand. 


	14. Meet Greta

Now this has been cmbined into one big fic..(prevously there was anouther fic with the same chapter)..so this is an old chapter with a little bit extra in it.

* * *

Greta, the house elf, swept up the dust on the Slytherin Common Room floor. Greta had been working at Hogwarts for almost five years. She spent every night cleaning the common rooms. Not always alone but her friend, Dobby, was sick.

She needed to rest so she did a crap job of cleaning tonight. She continued sweeping until she reached the banner against the wall. She swept the pile of dust under the green rug and turned to the fire.

She cursed under her breath when she saw the rubbish next to the fire. She inspected the fireplace, making sure the ash was all swept up, then she turned to the green sofa and started straightening the pillows.

One pillow would not straighten so she checked underneath. There was a book. It looked more like a diary. Greta reached down, grabbed it, and put it into a small pocket in her pillowcase that was tied around her body.

Greta gave a slight chuckle to herself. "This will come in handy." She walked over to the fireplace, she didn't need to sneak cause the Slytherin's were still in the Great Hall after Draco's parents were found dead. The student would return to the common room tomorrow. She reached over, grabbed some logs on a rack next the fireplace, and threw them in.

Her hand slipped in to her pocket and she pulled out a box of matches. Once the match was lit, she threw it into the fireplace. The log caught fire giving the room some light. She stepped back and stared into the fire, wondering what life would be like if she had not came to Hogwarts.

Something caught her eye. Something was above the fireplace. It was writing on the wall. She squinted. It looked like Blood. She read it. Frowning she said "What?" She read it repeatedly. Trying her hardest, Greta could believe what it said.

_**We Great People have a role**_

_**We are taking back what you stole**_

_**We will not take it at midnight**_

_**We will take it from you out of sight**_

This was frightening. The phrase _We Great People have a role_ kept playing back in her mind. Could it possibly mean a Pure Blood was behind this. She snapped her finger and a second House elf appeared. He looked old and worn out. He approached Greta but Great ignored him and still looked at the message.

"You called, Greta?" He asked. He sounded angry that she had disturbed him. But soon his eyes drifted up to the wall. "We have to tell Dumbledore this." He was about to snap his finger but the looked at Greta. "Tell me Greta, was there anything else you found suspicious tonight?"

Greta tried to remain calm. The diary in her pocked pressed against her body. It almost felt like it has a heart and was beating. "No." Greta said firmly. "There was nothing else here."


End file.
